


A Trivial Pursuit

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: Merlin's position affords him certain privileges. Or privileged positions. But where matters of the heart are concerned,  it's just a trivial pursuit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valiant Effort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474705) by [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose). 



Mordred was connected to Arthur in a way that Merlin never had been. Mordred was a knight and the brotherhood of such a station afforded him the intimacy that Merlin had only dreamed of for years. In the royal bed, they were reclined, a fur over their shared laps, their voices barely more than a whisper as they discussed the visiting delegation from Mercia. Merlin himself was in the corner by the fireplace, polishing Arthur's boots. As commonplace and as easily overlooked as the furniture.

"Merlin,” Arthur’s voice was admonishing.

Mordred’s was amused. “Let the man sleep. He works as hard as the rest of us."

Merlin had been paused in jealous contemplation so long, they believed he had fallen asleep. At first, Merlin felt embarrassed but the act bought him a place in the audience for what would otherwise be a private rehearsal. 

The soft, wet sounds of lips meeting and parting was an assault on Merlin’s ears but it didn't stop him from looking out from under his lashes as soon as he dared.

Mordred, the seducer kings, was sprawled across Arthur's lap, his hand on the royal cheek, coaxing Arthur into debauchery as Arthur made a show of murmuring weak protests. It wasn't long before he forgot about such nonsense and gave himself over to increasingly demanding kisses, sighing as Mordred moved on to his neck and shoulders.

As undershirts began to be shed, Merlin's hand twitched forward, as if to gather them up, and Arthur, ever on alert, froze, then pushed Mordred away.

"Asleep my arse," Arthur grumbled. "The lazy little brat has been sitting here waiting for us to--”

"Have not," Merlin said defensively as he pushed himself to his feet and went to collect the discarded articles of clothing as if he were nothing but a chambermaid. "Been waiting for you two to finish talking matters of court and council."

"A likely tale," Mordred murmured before pulling at Arthur’s shoulder and moving in to kiss his neck again. 

Arthur’s eyelashes fluttered but he angled himself away from Mordred, stubborn as always. “No.”

Mordred’s laugh echoed around the chamber and Arthur shot him a steen, angry look but it only prompted Mordred to curl around his king from behind, suck at his neck, and palm the bulge in his breeches.

Merlin’s breath hitched as Arthur sucked in a breath of his own, and his body arched as if he were the recipient of Mordred’s pleasures. 

“Well, would you look at that?" Mordred broke away just as Arthur's eyes slipped shut and as he motioned to Merlin’s lower half. Arthur's eyes snapped open again and Merlin’s hands twitched to cover his own tumescence but his nothing from Arthur's tracking gaze. “Don't you see, sire? The solution to our problem...”

As Arthur’s rich chuckle filled the chamber, Merlin squirmed, twisting the shirts still in his grasp around his forearms. He wasn't sure what the problem was, but he could guess, and if he was the solution, surely that meant...

Mordred clambered down from the bed and reached for Merlin, drawing him closer to them both. His eyes were warm and knowing and he spoke softly, “ You've tied yourself in knots on our account...." 

"Are you that eager for us, Merlin, or is it that you're simply eager?"

Merlin attempted to shrug out of the binding but the more he twisted and tugged, the more entrenched he became and if Mordred’s smirk meant anything, Merlin would put coins on it being the Druid’s fault. 

"Damn," he muttered, stilling at a gentle touch from Mordred’s fingertips and then slipped to his knees beseechingly.

"Eager to serve you as always, my Lord." Merlin tilted his head, meeting Arthur's grin with a challenging stare.

Mordred brushed his fingers through Merlin’s hair but his eyes were in Arthur and when he beckoned, Arthur moved from the edge of the bed. Together, they seized Merlin by the arms and moved him onto the mattress. Mordred kissed Arthur first in a show of allegiance to his king and then turned to Merlin, who sucked at him as if he could steal away the nectar of Arthur's lips all for himself.

Then, the unbelievable happened. Arthur nudged Mordred away and bent over to sample Merlin for himself. Theirs lips met and Merlin’s parted almost at once. He could have sobbed at the brevity of Arthur's tongue-caress and his fingers curled at Arthur's shoulders as Arthur propped himself up on an elbow. 

"Simply say the words, and we'll cease right now." Arthur spoke madness as Mordred wrestled Merlin out of his shirt. Merlin looked between them in astonishment. Surely this was but a dream?

"You do remember words, don't you, Merlin?" Arthur smirked as Mordred tugged free the knot that held up Merlin’s breeches.

Merlin lifted his hips in accommodation and as soon as he was exposed, Arthur's hand was on him, keeping his member from smacking his stomach. Merlin gasped,"I remember!” and woe that Arthur should ever cease touching him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "I trust you...”

“Both of us?” Mordred was suddenly there between them, his mouth dangerously and teasingly close to Merlin’s nethers. And what could he say then, in the face of all that was happening?

“Both of you." He met Arthur's gaze and then Mordred’s, letting his mind brush against Mordred's so that he knew the sincerity of his words.

He was met with twin nods of approval but left to his own device as Mordred moved to divest Arthur of his breeches and suck him slowly to the root.

It was torture for Merlin, whose hands were still cinched tightly and he rubbed feebly at himself while Arthur watched. Mordred bobbed a few times, then pulled free with a pop and incredibly, the two of them turned and joined Merlin on the bed, trading more wet, open mouthed kisses before turning their attention to Merlin.

They teased him with lips and fingertips until he was writhing, unable to decide when to thrust and where to turn his attention. His cock was wet with spit and precome, yet he felt hardly touched at all, and whimpered piteously. “Please...”

Breathless chuckles were the only response he received and Mordred climbed from the bed again, going to the cabinet in the far corner.

 _Patience, Emrys._ Mordred's voice, full of laughter, sounded in Merlin’s mind as Arthur's fingers pressed dryly against his pucker.

Mordred returned with the oil and together, he and Arthur fought to open it and slick their fingers. The anticipation sent a frisson of pleasure down Merlin’s spine and he widened his legs in accommodation, arching to make himself more accessible. 

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice was husky with desire, making Merlin tilt his head in the King's direction.

"Yes?" He wet his lips before they were claimed in a slow, deep kiss that left him moaning at the promise it contained.

"I want you to listen to me carefully," Arthur said softly, his warm breath caressing the shell of Merlin's ear. "Can you do that, Merlin?"

Merlin whimpered as Mordred began to tug at him in long, sure strikes and his thoughts began to scatter. 

"Merlin, I need you to focus on my voice." Arthur's tongue danced at that spot just beneath his earlobe, making him squirm all the more. "Are you listening, Merlin?"

Merlin could hear the smile in Arthur's voice and he groaned his answer the moment he felt blunt teeth nip at soft skin.

"Good," Arthur murmured and the balance on the bed shifted again as he moved down toward the foot, pausing to stroke himself and then gather more oil in his palm.

"Arthur?" Mordred’s hand slipped lower, pressing into Merlin’s hole. He was tight and Mordred worked him open as though it hadn't been ages since he’d been taken this way. It made him hiss and arch in pain.

"Patience, Knight." Arthur said, stilling Mordred with a touch and then nudging him away. “Merlin, I want you to raise your arms above your head, palms up." As he spoke, his fingers took Mordred’s place, though they were far gentler in their preparation. 

Merlin nodded and raised his hands. Mordred took them in his own and held them down against the bedclothes while Merlin arched and moaned. Arthur's fingers had found that place inside of him that sent zings of pleasure through him.When he could stand it no more, he begged, "Sire, please?"

"You grow impatient?” Arthur attempted seriousness but failed and his fingers squelched from Merlin obscenely. 

Mordred laughed at Arthur and bent to steal a kiss from Merlin as Arthur rearranged himself between Merlin’s thighs.

"I'm done waiting." Merlin found his voice and challenged Arthur directly. 

“You would rush your King?” Mordred teased, tweaking Merlin’s nipple so hard that he squealed.

" Mordred," Arthur admonished lightly and squeezed Merlin’s knee.

"He’s fine," Mordred grumbled and rolled his eyes but he stroked Merlin’s hair and soothed the pinch with a kiss before settling down beside him, holding him loosely while Arthur contemplated fucking him.

“Merlin,” Arthur’s voice was low and serious, nearly all of the husk of desire gone. “No matter what happens now, you must remain as you are, do you understand me? We must all remain as we are with none the wiser to the secrets of this chamber.”

Mordred nodded solemnly and placed his fist over his heart, signalling fealty to his king. Merlin would have done the same, but for his bound hands so instead, he employed the most honest look that he could school onto his face. “You have my word as your loyal manservant and on my honor as your friend.”

Nodding, Arthur leaned to catch a kiss from Mordred. “Shall I take him first and you in my wake?”

Mordred smirked and caressed Arthur's ribs. “Or, we could take him together...”

“Surely we wouldn't fit?” Arthur said incredulously and glanced down between Merlin’s thighs, making Merlin squirm and blush.

“We would, with enough preparation, Milord,” Mordred laughed and shook his head. “He has two holes, has he not? We could make a game of it. Which, of the three of us, could last the longest?”

Arthur, who always did love a challenge, grinned in understanding. “What say you, Merlin?”

Merlin licked his lips and looked between them. “I...” For all his jealous loathing of the Druid, he couldn't want that the premise was intriguing. Arthur, yes, had been the object of his desire for years now. And Mordred was no longer the skinny, sickly looking wraith he’d once been but a man. A knight with all the physical endowments that accompanied the position. He was not at all unattractive. “Yes.”

“Yes,” Arthur echoed slyly and tipped his hips, pressing his length along the inside of Merlin’s thigh. 

“And there is to be no cheating...” Mordred murmured for Merlin’s benefit. As if he would dare to use his magic for such a thing (he would have). “I’ll know if you cheat.”

“And there is always a punishment for those caught cheating,” Arthur added, though it wasn't likely that he knew what Mordred was referring to. He continued to thrust against Merlin’s thigh, leaving a wet trail in it’s wake. “Are you ready now, Merlin?”

Even knowing that he was but an instrument for them to exact their mutual lusts, Merlin could hardly keep back his eagerness, although there was a fair chance he would regret this indiscretion in the morning. He rolled his hips toward Arthur, encouraging him. All but begging him to return attention to his well oiled arse. “Yes!”

“Good,” Arthur motioned to Mordred, who released Merlin's arms from his grasp and together, they turned him over into hands and knees. Arthur pet his flank and Mordred his hair, and nearly simultaneously, felt the nudge of cocks fore and aft. 

_Excalibur_ , his brain supplied and he barely contained a giggle before taking a deep breath, turning his head and licking Mordred’s cock into his mouth. Above him, Mordred shuddered slightly and exhaled. As he sucked Mordred down then pulled back again, he ground his arse against Arthur.

With a quiet huff, Arthur dug his fingers into Merlin's hips and pushed him forward then realigned his cock and nudged into him.

Merlin let out the breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding, then groaned as Arthur slid deeper. 

Mordred cupped his chin and pet him as he gave a shallow thrust. “You’re doing so good...”

It was such an empty compliment, as Merlin was not yet filled, and Arthur reminded him of that by rearing back and then pushing forward, opening him up. Mordred responded in kind, taking him inch by inch until he felt as stuffed as a holiday goose. Above him, Mordred and Arthur reached for one another and kissed, and just when Merlin thought he might pass out from lack of air, they shifted back.

Merlin sucked in a breath then softly cried when Arthur reached down, taking his flagging erection in hand and stroking him back to full hardness. Soon, Merlin was whimpering and bucking, impaling himself on Arthur's cock even as Mordred stretched his cheeks and tugged his nipples. Cheaters, they were cheaters, both. Teaming up to push him over the edge first, and he couldn't be upset in the slightest. 

As their tempo increased, Merlin spiraled into a dizzying apex of pleasure. He moaned as their hands wandered over his skin and each time Arthur's balls rhythmically slapped his own. Finally, He could soar no higher. His muscles tightened all over, precluding the inevitable crash of sensations. When he was through making a complete mess of the royal bed furs, he felt boneless as a squid and wobbly as a new foal.

He sagged in his lovers’ arms to the point of handing Mordred the advantage while Arthur pounded his arse, having either forgotten or given up on their friendly competition. Arthur sat back on his heels, chuckling breathlessly and rubbing the swell of Merlin’s backside. “To the victor go the spoils,” he said, reaching for Mordred's hand and tugging at him.

Laughing, Mordred slipped to Arthur's side and Merlin braced himself to be mounted again. But after a minute, he realized those wet-lipped sounds were back. He rolled over onto his back and found Arthur and Mordred locked in a heated embrace, Arthur's hand on Mordred’s cock and pumping slowly.

Exhaling, Merlin flipped back and stared at the darkened corner of the ceiling, wondering what the proper decorum was for a situation like this. In the end, he snuck from the bed, cleaned himself in Arthur's basin, and donned his clothes.

By the time he made it to the door, Mordred and Arthur were sprawled across the furs and Mordred was bucking and gasping, consumed by his own passion.

“Merlin,” Arthur's voice gave him pause and they locked eyes across the room.

“Sire.” Merlin forced a smile and bowed slightly at the waist before slipping out the door. A good servant knew when he was no longer needed.


End file.
